Que a sorte sempre esteja com você
by Giuliana Saragiotto
Summary: A escolha de Katniss entre Peeta e Gale.


Vejo Peeta olhando para mim do meio da sala, com seus cabelos loiros banhados por um tênue fio de luz que entrava pela janela. Faço o possível para sorrir, encorajadora. Hoje completavam-se oito meses da morte de Prim, e Gale viria nos visitar pela primeira vez, trazendo notícias de sua nova vida no Distrito 2.

Andei até Peeta e cumprimentei-lhe com um beijo no meio dos olhos. Devia isso a ele, e muito mais. Era bem verdade que não havia sido a melhor pessoa do mundo nos últimos meses, porque ainda sentia a morte de Prim em cada célula do corpo. Qualquer demonstração de felicidade se tornava instantaneamente incompleta quando eu me lembrava que minha irmãzinha não poderia vivenciá-la comigo. Por minha culpa. Tinham momentos que eu me distraía, mas, quando a lembrança de Prim vinha, mais forte do que nunca, a dor da perda voltava com a mesma intensidade e me colocava na cama.

Eram justamente nesses momentos que Peeta se fazia mais presente: se encolhia ao meu lado, passava a mão no meu cabelo, cantava até eu dormir. Às vezes contava histórias, às vezes desenhava em meus braços, mas nunca fazia perguntas. Talvez nós tivéssemos nossas diferenças óbvias, mas ambos entendíamos de dor: Peeta também havia estado nos Jogos, também havia perdido sua família e também fora submetido às loucuras da Capital. Me entendia sem que eu precisasse abrir a boca para explicar coisa alguma, e eu o agradecia imensamente por isso.

- Como está se sentindo, Katniss? Prestes a rever Gale e tudo o mais.

As palavras de Peeta ecoaram me tirando de um transe e colocando em outro: Gale. Meu melhor amigo, que eu não via há oito meses e com quem não me correspondia há outros tantos. Talvez a falta de Prim fosse tão excruciante que eu não me concentrara nele, e, pensando nisso agora, sentia muitas saudades. De uma maneira ou de outra, Gale representava tempos mais simples; tempos em que não havia Jogos nem revoluções, e que tordos representavam somente os pássaros que sobrevoavam as nuvens e eventualmente nos agraciavam com seu canto. Gale representava tempos nos quais eu me sentia feliz - talvez não feliz, pois preocupações acerca da fome que minha família passava sempre existiram, mas definitivamente mais livre. Tantos momentos juntos...

- Ansiosa - respondi, e antes que me desse conta estava sentindo meu estômago revirar de nervosismo. Vi os olhos de Peeta abaixarem e os ombros se contraírem um pouco. Foi aí que notei que, tecnicamente, não havia feito uma escolha entre os dois e Peeta não sabia realmente dos meus sentimentos, ainda mais nas condições inertes que eu estava.

Não que eu soubesse como expô-los, de qualquer forma. Abracei Peeta com força, esperando que ele me conhecesse o suficiente para saber que aquilo era uma declaração disfarçada: o máximo que ele conseguiria de mim hoje.

Levantei e subi até o segundo andar, bem a tempo de ouvir batidas na porta. Estava muito cedo para ser Gale, então restava apenas uma opção: Haymitch, que aparecia dia sim dia não contando que tivéssemos comidas melhores que as dele. Esperei até que a visita saudasse Peeta para reconhecê-la pela voz, e minha suspeita se confirmou. Fiquei aliviada, pois assim Peeta se manteria ocupado e não teria tempo de pensar em Gale e eu.

Entrar no meu quarto ainda me dava uma sensação de inquietação. Sentia o cheiro de rosas brancas, por mais que Greasy Sae tivesse limpado o cômodo à exaustão. Mas hoje não havia tempo para cair em mágoas antigas. Escolhi um dos primeiros conjuntos, ainda um daqueles desenhados por Cinna, e um dos muitos arcos que eu andava recebendo de toda Panem. Aparentemente, a maior parte da população me responsabilizava pela queda do regime de Snow, e por isso eu recebia presentes constantemente. Os escolhidos principais eram flechas e arcos, além de comidas e flores dos mais diversos tipos.

Lavei o rosto e me encarei no espelho. Imediatamente, pensei o que minha equipe de preparação diria sobre as olheiras profundas e o cabelo desgrenhado. Imaginei as tatuagens douradas de Venia, os olhares de Octavia e os tiques afetados de Flavius. De novo, tive vontade de me encolher e não ter que encarar os fatos, mas me obriguei a prosseguir. Hoje seria um dia bom. Eu veria Gale, e isso teria que bastar.

Me vesti e saí do quarto para encontrar um Haymitch bêbado e um Peeta desanimado lá embaixo.

- Olha só quem resolveu aparecer - disse Haymitch, com o tom debochado que me fazia querer pular em sua garganta. - Você parece melhor, docinho.

Continuei com a mesma expressão fechada. O melhor daqueles dois era isso: eu não precisava forçar sorrisos ou emoções.

- E você continua deplorável como sempre - retruquei.

Haymitch, ao contrário de mim, tinha um bom senso de humor. Não sei se foi por causa da bebida, mas ele escancarou um sorriso e veio me abraçar. Peeta continuou com os mesmos olhos cansados, de quem muito faz e nada recebe. Talvez fosse assim que ele se sentisse de fato: como quem só me ajuda e não é nem ao menos digno de saber como eu me sinto em relação a ele. Engoli em seco com a possibilidade. Eu era muito grata a Peeta e me lembraria de dizer a ele mais tarde, quando ficássemos sozinhos.

Sentei para conversar com os dois e o tempo passou mais rápido. Eram raras as ocasiões que eu me dispunha a conversar, de modo que Haymitch e Peeta se esforçaram ao máximo para me fazer falar. Perguntaram os planos do dia, quando eu aprenderia a cozinhar e deixaria de depender de Greasy Sae e Peeta, se eu já tinha ido conhecer o novo mercado a céu aberto do Distrito (uma evolução do Prego, com certeza), se eu tinha falado com minha mãe naquela semana. Respondi tudo, até que bateram na porta novamente. Meu coração acelerou de imediato, porque dessa vez eu tinha certeza. Era Gale.

Pulei nele e não sei quanto tempo se passou até que ele me obrigasse a soltá-lo.

- Calma lá, Catnip, assim você vai matar alguém - Gale disse, mas seu tom não era sério. E mesmo se fosse, a falta que ele fazia era tão grande que eu não me importaria.

Ele encostou a ponta do dedo indicador em uma de minhas bochechas, e eu sorri instantaneamente. Nos olhamos por um longo intervalo de tempo, até que ele reparou nos outros e foi cumprimentá-los. Foi só aí que pude analisá-lo em detalhes.

Gale havia engordado, e agora eu podia ver que, pelo menos fisicamente, ele estava saudável. Seus cabelos negros estavam bem aparados, ao contrário dos meus. Ele continuava forte, atraente, e confesso que tive uma pontada de ciúmes ao notar que ele provavelmente estava sendo muito assediado no Distrito 2. Se não fossem as cicatrizes e as bolsas embaixo dos olhos, pareceria até que ele não havia lutado ao meu lado oito meses atrás.

Eu queria saber tudo de sua vida, mas Gale devia estar cansado e faminto por conta da viagem. Peguei algumas sobras do jantar do dia anterior, as quais ele aceitou de bom grado. Enquanto comia, Peeta começou a fazer algumas perguntas (mais por educação do que qualquer outra coisa, eu supus):

- Não se meteu em nenhum problema recentemente, Gale?

- Estou até sentindo falta deles. - Gale respondeu, mas seus olhos não saíram de mim em nenhum momento. - E aposto que vocês todos também.

Peeta resmungou alguma coisa sobre gostar da calmaria, e os dois engataram uma conversa animada sobre o Distrito 12. Peeta contou sobre a reconstrução das casas, de como o novo governo da Capital mandava muito mais comida para a população e de como eu recebia presentes ao menos uma vez por semana, vindos de toda Panem.

Gale se mostrou surpreso, mas eu sabia que ele também devia receber presentes com certa frequência. Só suspirei e fiz alguns comentários. Queria que eles parassem de conversar de uma vez, para que eu pudesse falar com Gale em particular. Na floresta, como era nosso costume antigo.

Enfim, depois de uns vinte minutos a mais de enrolação, meu desejo se realizou e eu e meu melhor amigo saímos de casa desacompanhados. Haymitch decidiu ficar com Peeta, para meu alívio imediato. Durante a caminhada dentro do distrito, mal pudemos trocar uma palavra. Gale era reconhecido pela maioria das pessoas, e de passo em passo tinha que parar para responder as perguntas delas. Sim, ele estava bem; não, ele não havia voltado para ficar. As conversas eram sempre as mesmas, mas Gale parecia genuinamente feliz em atender a todos.

Chegamos à antiga floresta em algum tempo. Gale pareceu decepcionado de imediato devido às condições dela. As árvores, antes tão vistosas e com as copas cheias, haviam sido substituídas por uma vegetação arbustiva esparsa. Eu tivera oito meses para me acostumar à visão, mas Gale estava tendo contato com nossa floresta pela primeira vez desde a destruição. De qualquer forma, eu estava orgulhosa da rapidez da mata em se recuperar, e informei-o que pássaros eram abundantes ainda, para caso ele quisesse montar algumas armadilhas nas árvores.

- Catnip, senta aqui - ele chamou, já acomodado em uma pedra. Eu não entendi de imediato, mas obedeci, o que o fez continuar. - Como você tem passado?

Ah não, ele queria conversar sobre meu estado. Tudo o que eu estava tão determinada a evitar. Se bem que, se havia alguém com quem eu gostaria de conversar sobre isso além de Peeta, definitivamente era Gale.

- Tenho enfrentado - respondi, porque sabia que ele entenderia. - E você? Se adaptou bem ao Distrito 2?

A expressão de Gale, até agora bastante relaxada, retesou-se de imediato. Ali estava a pessoa que lutou comigo, com o rosto marcado pelos traumas do passado.

- A verdade é que eu sinto muito a sua falta.

Eu também sentia falta dele, todos os dias. Mas fiquei em silêncio porque sabia que, para ele, a frase tinha algo a mais.

- E eu estava pensando, sabe... - ele continuou, visivelmente nervoso. - Agora que arranjei um bom emprego no 2, se você não gostaria de ir pra lá comigo... Falamos tanto tempo sobre isso, e, agora que todos os levantes acabaram, não tem nada nos impedindo.

Não sei qual foi meu semblante ao absorver as palavras, mas Gale logo olhou para baixo enquanto eu analisava o pedido. Era verdade que eu poderia levar uma vida tão boa no 2 quanto aqui, em termos de fartura. Mas eu jamais poderia ir embora sem Peeta. O prestativo e meigo Peeta, que passou noites em claro só para me acalmar. Que me deu comida e água para eu não passar dias sem consumir nada. Que me fez rir algumas vezes, por mais impossível que isso parecesse na época.

E, enquanto Peeta estava aqui, onde estava Gale?

Tudo bem, não seria certo obrigá-lo a ficar do meu lado para sempre, ainda mais diante do meu estado catatônico. Além disso, eu entendia que ficar no 12 era encarar de frente a perda de centenas de pessoas com quem nós convivemos por anos e anos.

Mas Peeta havia ficado, não é? Mesmo depois de perder os pais e irmãos, havia ficado por mim.

- Gale, escuta... - comecei com a voz embargada, mas ele me interrompeu de imediato. Me conhecia melhor do que ninguém e, como eu notei pelos olhos desesperançados, já estava preparado para uma resposta negativa.

- Peeta. - Ouvi-o pronunciar, sem se preocupar em esconder a mágoa contida na voz. Creio que minha expressão já tinha me entregado, então eu só assenti. Fazer mais que isso seria esfregar na cara dele uma escolha inevitável.

O pior é que eu não percebera quando tinha optado por querer Peeta. Mas agora, depois do longo distanciamento de Gale, as coisas ficaram cristalinas como a água do rio que costumava correr perto dali. A verdade é que fora Peeta quem me escolhera. Ele só tinha a mim. E, ao depender tanto de mim, fez com que eu dependesse dele com igual intensidade.

- Você podia visitar mais vezes, sabia? - disse, fazendo uma tentativa patética de amenizar o clima. O silêncio estava me matando aos poucos.

Gale sorriu um tanto quanto forçosamente, mas aquilo era mais do que eu podia esperar depois da resposta silenciosa que havia dado a seu pedido.

- Prometo que tentarei - ele respondeu, e eu soube que a promessa era sincera. - Desde que você vá me visitar também qualquer dia.

A ideia de deixar meu distrito por alguns dias não me assustou tanto quanto teria assustado alguns meses atrás. E eu soube que, sim, poderia visitá-lo também. Respirei aliviada, sabendo que nossa amizade talvez fosse capaz de se manter. Não intacta, mas pelo menos cheia de dores compartilhadas; afinal, de um jeito ou de outro, sempre seríamos aquelas duas crianças da Costura cuja preocupação pela família uniu.

Gale me contou a nova rotina dos distritos próximos à Capital depois da morte de Snow. O 2 deixara de ser fornecedor de Pacificadores, até porque estes não existiam mais. No entanto, continuavam treinando guardas e caçadores, para que segurança e comida jamais faltassem. Parece que Gale estava supervisionando projetos de construção de algumas armadilhas sofisticadas, com direito a uso de eletricidade e tudo (quando o questionei, ele disse que havia aprendido o bastante com Beetee). Percebi que ele estava satisfeito com seu emprego, muito mais do que estivera durante seus últimos anos nas minas. Senti um comichão no meio do peito por causa disso. Depois um tempo, notei que era felicidade, da mais pura. Meu melhor amigo estava bem.

Incentivada pelas palavras dele, eu falei sobre minha rotina. Fiquei um pouco envergonhada por não fazer nada tão útil quanto ele (isto é, quando resolvia fazer alguma coisa). Às vezes ajudava Peeta a cozinhar, às vezes ia com Peeta receber os suprimentos vindos da Capital, às vezes acompanhava Peeta em suas visitas a Haymitch. Gale notou que tudo o que eu fazia envolvia "o filho do padeiro" (Gale ainda o chamava assim de vez em quando), o que me fez enrubescer. Eu contra-argumentei que não, que eu também ia caçar (omiti o fato de que estar sozinha, apesar de muito bom e mesmo que só por algumas horas, constantemente me fazia sentir falta de Peeta). Gale se deu por convencido.

Contei que Greasy Sae havia arranjado um namorado vindo do Distrito 13, da época que todos nós nos ficáramos lá. Um velho baixinho, grisalho, com vários curativos nos braços. Meio desajeito, mas com uma boa história sempre pronta para ser contada. E boas histórias, como Gale bem sabia, eram presentes escassos em nosso tempo. Presentes que eu estava disposta a aceitar com o coração aberto.

Gale, por sua vez, contou que, no Distrito 2, existiam muitas crianças loiras, que o lembravam sempre de Prim, com seus laços e penteados variados. Eu agradeci a lembrança, sorrindo. Tenho certeza que minha irmãzinha também agradeceria, onde quer que ela estivesse.

Depois de duas horas conversando sem parar, decidimos caçar alguns dos pássaros. Gale quis usar o arco comigo, pois argumentou que já fazia armadilhas demais durante a semana. Eu concordei, e nós partimos com a mesma destreza de sempre: dois corpos silenciosos unidos feito um organismo só, desbravando a pouca vegetação como se algum dos animais encontrados apresentasse algum desafio. Não apresentava, é claro, mas nós nos divertíamos daquela maneira só nossa.

Quando percebemos, o sol começava a se pôr. Decidimos voltar para a cidade, onde Gale queria se despedir de algumas pessoas antes de ir embora. Ele me explicou que tinha que voltar por conta de seu emprego, e eu entendi. Tê-lo comigo por um dia inteiro foi mais do que eu podia pedir.

Enfim, depois de mais uma hora, chegou minha vez de me despedir. Como a despedida guardava a promessa de outra visita em breve, não foi tão dolorosa quanto eu imaginei.

- Diz pro Peeta cuidar bem de você - Gale mandou, mas ele sabia que aquilo não precisava ser dito; cuidar de mim era automático para ambos.

Eu balancei a cabeça afirmativamente, para não contrariá-lo. Nos abraçamos por um longo período, eu absolutamente consciente da segurança que seus braços quentes me passavam. Mas sabia que era injusto querer que ele guardasse aquele abraço só pra mim, por isso me surpreendi a dizer a seguir:

- Gale, acho que você devia encontrar alguém. Uma mulher, digo. - O olhar dele foi de algum constrangimento, mas eu não me importei. Precisava que ele soubesse que eu o estava deixando ir, e que ele precisava fazer o mesmo, por mais que doesse em nós dois. - Mas ela precisa ser pior caçadora do que eu.

Ele sorriu, com todos os dentes claros à mostra. Me entendeu imediatamente, como só ele mesmo saberia fazer.

- Ninguém é melhor caçadora do que você, Catnip. - ele replicou simplesmente, ainda sorrindo. Sorri de volta para transmitir confiança, embora eu estivesse tomada pela incerteza no momento.

Foi assim que ele se despediu. Não houve adeus. Houve um beijo terno e curto na testa e um aceno de longe. Eu quis chorar quando ele se foi, mas segurei as lágrimas dentro dos olhos. Já tinha chorado e bancado a vítima por uma vida inteira. Agora era hora de recolocar as coisas nos eixos. Era isso que Prim gostaria que eu fizesse. E Cinna, Finnick, Rue, Boggs. E todos os tantos outros que morreram lutando por mim e pelo futuro de Panem.

Cheguei em casa sentindo o gosto da determinação. As luzes estavam todas apagadas, e eu encontrei Peeta em um sofá, dormindo ao lado de Buttercup. Haymitch, pelo visto, tinha ido embora não muito tempo atrás, pois o cheiro de álcool ainda pairava no ar. Tentei não acordar Peeta, mas ele se mexeu assim que a porta fechou.

- Oi, Katniss - ele disse, cansado. - Onde está Gale?

- Foi embora, oras, como eu disse que ele iria.

Peeta pareceu confuso.

- Mas eu achei que... - a frase ficou no ar.

Enquanto esperava Peeta completar, acendi a luz. Foi aí que reparei em algo que me fez entrar em pânico: uma pequena mala. Não precisei de muito tempo para entender: Peeta estava prestes a me abandonar. Comecei a passar mal assim que esse pensamento se instaurou em meu cérebro. Imaginar uma vida sem Peeta, àquela altura, era absurdo. Se eu tivesse as amoras-cadeado dos Jogos, que me trouxeram tantos problemas, aquele seria um bom momento para comê-las.

Peeta deve ter percebido meu choque e olhar estático à mala, porque veio correndo me abraçar. Empurrei-o. Traidor. Faz com que eu me apegue e depois vai embora assim. Lembrei da apatia dele essa manhã: ciúme de Gale que nada, ele estava mesmo querendo ir embora desde cedo! A raiva começou a se instalar em mim rapidamente, de modo que eu andei até ele porque queria machucá-lo. Queria que ele sentisse a mesma dor de abandono e traição.

Ele reabriu a boca para falar, mas eu mal ouvi o som que saiu dela. "Pode ir embora, eu vou viver perfeitamente bem sem você", quis gritar, mas Peeta me chacoalhou com força, obrigando-me a prestar atenção nele.

- Katniss, caramba, me ouve! Eu... Eu achei que você e Gale iam querer morar aqui sozinhos... Vocês demoraram tanto... Achei que tivessem decidido... Que você fosse me pedir para ir embora, mas não queria ter que te fazer passar por isso e quis facilitar saindo por mim mesmo...

Parei de tentar me livrar dos braços dele por um instante, deixando que ele me abraçasse. Ele tentou conter o sorriso, mas eu vi pelo cantos dos olhos sua boca se alargando.

Passado o choque, me recompus. Era óbvio que Peeta não me abandonaria. Devo ser muito idiota por pensar uma coisa daquelas. Peeta me amava, queria ficar comigo. Ele só estava querendo me poupar de ter que pedir para ele se mudar, porque achava que eu havia escolhido Gale. Me poupar. Quando me dei conta, me amaldiçoei por ser tão injusta. Será que algum dia eu seria capaz de entender a magnitude da pureza de Peeta? Ele achou que eu queria expulsá-lo e mesmo assim quis me poupar. Era quase cômico.

A verdade é que mesmo se eu tivesse escolhido ir com Gale, não saberia mais como dormir sem Peeta. Lembro de ele ter ficado as primeiras noites na casa ao lado, que antes de tudo pertencia à sua família, logo que retornamos ao Distrito 12. Mas eu tinha pesadelos horríveis, com Prim explodindo bem diante dos meus olhos... Tão inocente, tão doce, tão adorável... E eu chorava, e gritava, e chorava de novo. Peeta acabava ouvindo e vinha me ver. Na primeira vez, eu não tive disposição para abrir a porta, então ele esperou até de manhã para que Greasy Sae viesse me obrigar a comer e entrou junto com ela, que tinha a chave. Fez uma cópia. Passou a ir me ver todos os dias, incessantemente. Passava o dia inteiro me desenhando ou me ensinando algo sobre tintas ou culinária. É uma pena que eu não tenha absorvido nenhuma palavra na época, senão saberia muito mais desses assuntos do que sei hoje.

Quando percebemos, Peeta dormia comigo para que eu pudesse descansar pelo menos algumas horas. Quando eu acordava de madrugada, ele acordava também e me acalmava até que eu voltasse a dormir. Não era raro que esse tipo de coisa acontecesse cinco ou seis vezes por noite.

Eu me odiava muito por dar tanto trabalho. Implorava para ele seguir a vida sem mim, para me deixar sozinha não incomodando ninguém além de mim mesma. Mas todos os dias, lá estava ele de novo. Com o tempo, eu apenas aceitei sua presença e sua ajuda. Depois de dois meses, ele já passava o tempo todo comigo, fazia minhas compras e cozinhava. Disse que Greasy Sae não precisava mais ir cuidar de mim, porque ele gostava de fazer isso. No quarto mês, trouxe suas coisas. Pareceu meio encabulado quando eu o encarei com a mala na mão. Tentou se justificar dizendo que poderia passar mais tempo comigo se trocasse de roupa na minha casa, ou se tomasse banho lá. Disse que eram apenas alguns pertences, que não seria como se ele estivesse morando comigo... Mas seria sim, e eu sabia. E gostava disso.

No quinto mês da morte de Prim, Peeta me convenceu a sair de casa pela primeira vez. Demos apenas uma volta na Aldeia dos Vitoriosos, mas mesmo assim foi um passo enorme para mim. Peeta me fez tentar de novo no dia seguinte, e no seguinte, e no seguinte... Quando vi, estava saindo para caçar sozinha. Mesmo que a floresta não fosse mais a mesma, eu ainda apreciava o silêncio e o tempo para colocar meus pensamentos em ordem. É claro que Peeta se oferecia para me acompanhar, mas eu educadamente dizia não. Ele fazia muito barulho e espantava toda possibilidade de caça, além de que eu precisava mesmo pensar.

Eu vi meus sentimentos por Peeta crescendo durante todos os meses, mas não imaginei que eles haviam se tornado tão avassaladores até aquele momento, em que eu pensei que ele estava me abandonando.

Apertei-o com mais força, como se pudesse segurá-lo para sempre dentro daquele abraço. Ele afagou meus cabelos, bagunçando-os mais do que eles já estavam bagunçados. Me afastei um pouco para poder olhar para ele, mas o que eu encontrei não foram seus olhos - foi a nítida e irresoluta certeza de que eu havia tomado a decisão certa. Presa naquele momento, não entendi como eu estivera em dúvida por tanto tempo. Ali, só Peeta existia no mundo.

- Katniss, mas me diz o que aconteceu entre você e o Gale. - Ele quebrou o silêncio, me soltando. Quase gritei querendo voltar, mas eu sabia que aquela era uma conversa inadiável.

- Nada. Ele foi e eu... fiquei.

Peeta pareceu surpreso. Foi só ali que eu notei que ele estava se torturando com o pensamento que eu iria embora com Gale desde que recebemos a notícia da visita.

- Mas por quê? - ele disse, devagar. Era como se saboreasse as palavras, porque sabia o que viria a seguir.

Ele ia me obrigar a dizer, não ia?

- Porque eu te amo - pronunciei devagar, para que ele ouvisse claramente. Só ele sabia o quanto tinha esperado por aquelas palavras. Peeta já tinha dito que me amava tantas vezes e de tantos jeitos diferentes que me pareceu muito natural dizer de volta.

Ele ficou parado por alguns segundos intermináveis, seus olhos abertos como nunca e seus dentes todos à mostra em um sorriso arrebatador. Por um instante, achei que ele fosse desmaiar. Não tive tempo de perguntar se ele estava bem, contudo, pois no segundo seguinte ele estava me beijando. Não como nos Jogos. Não como no Distrito 13. Não como se um de nós estivesse prestes a morrer. Peeta me beijou como se, pela primeira vez, tivéssemos o resto da vida juntos.

E tínhamos.


End file.
